


Broken Heart

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Brain Damage, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Tony, Sad, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a few seconds of Civil War gif and felt really bad and then this fic happened. Marvel, why do you make Steve hurt Tony? *sniffle*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

A man who builds great stuff loves a very strong man of the past, but does not tell him because he's afraid if he admits he wants a relationship maybe the guy will frown at him and tell him they can no longer be on the team to save the world. After all, his father thought the strong man was much better than him and his father was a well known great mind, so he's probably not wrong.

He thought at least they were friends even though they couldn't be boyfriends, but then the strong man's best friend, who was crazy- not his fault, but still he's crazy and sometimes kills people- well, anyway, this guy turns up and the strong man forgets that Mr. Builds Stuff helped him save the world, several times.

All he remembers is that his old friend is back. He and his old friend beat Mr. Builds Stuff. They beat him hard, and they beat Mr. Builds Stuff's best friend, too. Mr. Builds isn't very strong, but his Stuff could kill the strong man and his crazy friend. 

But he loves the strong man too much to hurt him, so he keeps his stuff low power. They hit him until his stuff is all broken, and they keep hitting him.

They hit his head so hard it's broken, too. After a while, they stop hitting him and go away. His best friend finds him and takes him to doctors. They try to fix him.

His best friend cries. So does the pretty lady who wears tall shoes and the man who drives cars and hits people only when they are bad, or when they are play fighting to get strong.

The doctors tell him to write what he feels because talking hurts, so he is writing this. The hard part of his mouth was broken, too. The part that hurts the most was his heart, but the doctors can't fix it.

It had been broken before, by bad people, and a doctor fixed it. It hurts more when your heart is broken by a friend, the man who drives cars tells him.

He watches TV to see if they will catch the crazy guy. He hopes no one else will get hurt. 

He hopes lunch will have the red sweet stuff. Pretty lady tells him he should eat that last, that it's better to end with something sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> http://splasho.com/upgoer5/  
> The Up-Goer Five text editor only permits you to use the ten hundred most common words. It was inspired by an XKCD cartoon in which a Saturn Five rocket diagram is labeled using only the most common words. Since Saturn isn't among them, 'Up Goer' was chosen as the name.
> 
> Fooling around in the text editor, I meant to write something cheerful, but the limitations of word choice wound up making Tony damaged, and since I'd been thinking of Civil War teasers, this happened. In my heart, Steve would never do this to ANYONE, much less to Tony. Marvel's been twisting them to do terrible things for years now. *Clings to the old comics where they were at the very least good friends*
> 
> Not *exactly* a sequel, because Rhodey had been hospitalized, too. BUT! It's a happy ending. [ A Quinjet Seats Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5874094)


End file.
